It must be a Full Moon
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: “They say that when something good happens they think it’s because a full moon is out and it has mystical powers to make things happen” Syaoran whispered. ONE-SHOT SakuraXSyaoran!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**** THE SERIES WAS CREATED BY THE WONDERFUL ****CLAMP!**

**A/N: I want to dedicate this story to the first Full Moon of the year! Let it shine as bright as it has for the years and years it's been captured by the earth. **

**Also if you would like to see what Sakura and Syaoran are wearing then look on my profile and go all the way to the bottom. **

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

The cars arrived one by one as beautifully dressed men and women were helped out and showed indoors to the main party room. The room glittered with brilliance, coming from the finely shined decorations and the overall atmosphere. The waves of soft sounded music filled the ears of relaxing guest as they made their way to one another, blissful chit chat exchanging briskly.

A young boy stood in the corner leaning from side to side, letting his eyes wander lazily around the room. His chocolate brown hair and eyes complemented his newly bought suite, the black coat and pants fit comfortably and the white vest underneath that held small brown designs matched perfectly with his brown tie and handkerchief in his left breast pocket. The whole attire was a little much for him but his mother had purchased it as a gift and he didn't want to be rude

"Syaoran there you are we've been looking for you everywhere." Syaoran turned to see four young women approach him with stunning gowns on, all had bright smiles.

"Onee-san's you all look very nice" Syaoran bowed slightly as he made his complement, also hearing giggles of thanks from his four older sister's. Shiefa walked forward bending down slightly in front of Syaoran, her short brown hair falling forward covering her gold earrings

"Why are you all the way over here?" Fuutie walked up to Syaoran as well her blue chine's dress matching her pink earrings

"Aren't you having fun?" Syaoran gave a long sigh as his answer, hoping it would suggest they let him leave. Syaoran didn't see the point of him being here, he was only here because the party just happened to relate to him in some way. Feimei turned her head a little to give a stifled laugh that turned into a loud giggle

"I bet Syaoran is just depressed because Sakura isn't here yet." Syaoran's face lit up in a glowing red mask as he sent a glare at his older sister

"That's not the reason I'm depressed! I Just don't want to be here!" he crossed his arms childishly and looked the other way trying to compress the burning fuss that his sister had set off. Fanren looked to her sisters and gave a little smile; they nodded as they crowded around Syaoran.

All at once they hugged him saying "Aww our Otouto is finally in love! He's becoming a man!" Syaoran's blush darkened at the embarrassing statement as he tried to wiggle his way out of his sister's hold.

Syaoran finally clawed himself away "Onee-san's stop it! What if someone heard you?" he quietly grumbled as he fixed himself up. When he looked to his sisters they were all occupied with something else, they all looked in the same direction on the entry and their eyes seemed to be sparkling?

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked only to get giggles from the four of them. Sheaf turned Syaoran around and pointed to the door

"Looks like your girlfriend's here." Syaoran was about to complain about the girlfriend comment when indeed Sakura walked into the room with Tomoyo and their families. Syaoran stood straight up as his blush burned his face yet again, but he couldn't help but stare Sakura looked amazing.

Sakura walked in wearing a pure white chine's dress with matching white flat's, the dress had no sleeves and around the collar was an open oval connecting at the top. Her hair was let down giving her a much more mature appearance. She stuck next to Tomoyo with a tint of pink on her face her shyness easily seen, the rest of the family made their way around the room bringing up chit chat here and there.

"Tomoyo what do you do at party's like this?" Sakura looked around feeling out of place as Tomoyo gave a light giggle, Sakura's blush darkened a little

"Don't worries Sakura just linger and you'll be fine." Tomoyo turned to a nearby snack table and picked out a fresh moon cake and handed it to Sakura

"Here why don't you have a moon cake they look yummy." Sakura took the cake and took a small bite her mouth curling into a smile of delight immediately.

"Mmm this is really good, do you want one too Tomoyo . . ." Sakura looked around to find herself alone with only the half eaten moon cake in her hands.

_She must have gone off to talk to someone?_

Sakura finished her moon cake off and made her way to a hall that had caught her eye when she walked in. She slowly made her way to the hall unknown to the chocolate eyes following her, Syaoran gave another long sigh. Feimei looked at Syaoran and with both her hands she gave him a little push towards the hall Sakura had gone to.

Syaoran looked back to her smiling "You only get one true love in life Otouto" she said with a wink, Syaoran blushed but nodded and nervously made his way over to Sakura.

Sakura walked down the hall when she reached the big balcony that was a safe ways away from the unfamiliar faces. She walked outside a crisp breeze blew through her hair indicating a nice night to look at the stars and moon.

_The moon seems brighter than usual . . . maybe because it's the first full moon of the year? _

"Um . . . Hi Sakura" Sakura turned around to see Syaoran at the base of the door, hands in his pockets

"Oh uh Hi Syaoran, you look handsome in your suit." Sakura blushed at her braveness to say such a thing but was pleased to see the same blush on her face transfer to his.

"T-Thanks you look very nice also, I didn't think you owned a dress like that" Sakura looked down at her sterling dress with a small smile.

"Tomoyo made it, she's been working on it for awhile and thought this was the perfect chances for me to wear it" Sakura realized that she was rambling a bite but she couldn't help it, she was really nervous.

"It is perfect since this party is for the moon, it's perfectly white" Syaoran made his way over to Sakura leaning his back on the rail to look up at the moon, Sakura looked up as well.

"My mother told me that each full moon has a name, this one's called The Wolf Moon" Sakura looked to Syaoran quickly

"Really that's amazing! Doesn't you name mean Little Wolf? Is that why your mother held this party?" Syaoran looked over to Sakura a small chuckle on his lips at her excitement, and he nodded.

"It's not the full reason but it's the reason I had to come to the party. They say Native American culture called it that because hungry wolves howled at the full moon on cold winter nights."

Sakura had an excited look as she listened intently, when Syaoran had finished she looked at the moon and with one breath she let out a soft howl.

"Come on Syaoran you do it too" Syaoran was reluctant but went along with her with a soft howl as well.

When they both stopped howling and laughing Sakura looked at Syaoran feeling the heat rise to her face, she walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"I like that the moon is called The Wolf Moon" Syaoran was blushing from her being so close but he tried to keep his cool.

"Really, is it because you get to howl like a crazy wolf?" Sakura giggled and stepped a little closer seeing Syaoran lean back a little. Sakura and Syaoran were now almost as close as you can get to someone in this case before they could fall of a balcony, they could both clearly see the blush on each other's face.

"I like that the moon is called The Wolf Moon because . . . it reminds me of you"

It was quite for a minute; Sakura had turned her head to embarrass to look Syaoran in the eyes. She felt a hand on her cheek and when she turned to him he lifted up her head and kissed her.

Sakura stumbled a little at the move but Syaoran had her so tight she hung in his arms blissfully. Sakura kissed back and when they broke away she smiled and gave him another kiss running her hands through his soft hair. They broke apart as the soft sound of music flowed through the air around them, Sakura leaned on Syaoran letting her head rest on his chest as he moved away from the rail and moved slightly from side to side.

"They say that when something good happens they think it's because a full moon is out and it has mystical powers" Syaoran whispered as he felt Sakura lift her head to look at him.

"It must be a full moon then" she said putting her forehead to his. Sakura leaned up and kissed him feeling as if the moon was shinning brightly just for them.

_

_

_

_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, I feel iffy about this story so I'm not sure if it will be good or not to you readers. **

**Also if you would like to see what Sakura and Syaoran are wearing then look on my profile and go all the way to the bottom. **

Otouto means Younger Brother

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
